Spider-Man 4 (2011 film)
Spider-Man 4 is a 2011 Spiderman superhero film directed by Sam Raimi. It is the fourth installment in the Spider-Man film franchise releases in 2011. All properties were based on the Marvel's comics. It features Spider-Man fighting against four super villains. Premiered May 5, 2011 Cast * Tobey Maguire as Spider-Man/Peter Parker * Kirsten Dunst as Mary Jane Watson * John Malkovich as Vulture/Adrian Toomes * Anne Hathaway as Black Cat/Felicia Hardy * Dylan Baker as Dr. Curt Connors/The Lizard * Jim Carrey as Cletes Kasady/Carnage * Rosemary Harris as Aunt May * J.K. Simmons as J. Jonah Jameson * Bill Nunn as Joseph "Robbie" Robertson * Elizabeth Banks as Betty Brant * Bryce Dallas Howard as Gwen Stacy * James Cromwell as Captain George Stacy * Mageina Tovah as Ursula Ditkovich * Elya Baskin as Mr. Ditkovich Plot Five years have passed since the battle with Sandman and Venom. Peter Parker, also know as the superhero, Spider-Man, has married his girlfriend Mary Jane Watson and has had a daughter named May Parker. Life has been good so far, Peter's life as Spider-Man has been going great once more, with everyone disregarding his brief run with his black suit. Peter and MJ frequently visit Aunt May, who from time to time babysits May when Peter and Mary Jane go out for dinners. At The Daily Bugle, ''Peter comes in with new pictures of Spider-Man for J. Jonah Jameson. However, Jameson tells everyone that he is retiring, and that he is handing over the ownership of the ''The Daily Bugle ''to a wealthy businessman named Adrian Toomes, who had once worked for Oscorp Industries. Toomes tells everyone that he will enjoy working with them, cryptically saying "As long as I'm here, business will ''fly", giving Peter a confused and uneasy feeling. Peter and MJ take May to the zoo, where they are greeted by Dr. Curt Connors, who is there with his own son, Billy. Connors talks to Peter, telling him that he has began studying lizards and their regenerative properties. Curt tells Peter that he has been working on developing an experimental serum that could help to regenerate damaged tissue. He also says that he has plans to utilize lizard DNA as the final component, believing that it could rewrite a person's DNA and, if that person has a severed limb, would give them the ability to regenerate that limb. Peter agrees with the gesture, but asks Connors of it is wise to fuse animal DNA with human DNA. Connors states that he has already taken precautions and determined that no potentially dangerous side effects can occur, but Peter is skeptical. While out webslinging as Spider-Man, Peter notices a bank robbery, thankful that he can get some action. When he gets there, the witnesses say that it was "a green colored guy with wings". He tracks down the robber, only to attacked by him. The criminal calls himself the Vulture, a new supervillain who wears a green flightsuit and has mechanical wings with magnetic thrusters that allow him to fly. Spider-Man pursues the Vulture, who taunts the hero as he fails to be able to catch up to him. He lands a well placed punch on Spidey in mid-air, leaving Peter dazed and causing him to fall. He lands on a taxicab hood, painfully moaning "why do I keep falling and landing on stuff". While walking off his sore back, Peter meets a woman at diner, named Felicia Hardy. Felicia has a charming and flirty personality, which entices Peter. He tells her that he is already married, Felicia gets mad at him and she slaps him and Peter whspers Ow Meanwhile, Dr. Connors has completed his serum, and administers the first dose on himself. Meanwhile, Dr. Connors has completed his serum, and administers the first dose on himself. He has a severe headache and spell, before collapsing. When he comes to, he realizes, to his delight that his arm has grown back. Overjoyed and in tears, Connors attempts to call his wife, only to seize up in pain. He notices that his regenerated arm begins to grow green scales, and starts screaming and snarling as his body starts to mutate. Peter is at home, and sees on the news that an accident has occured at Midtown University. Peter immediately assumes Dr. Connors is involved. Mary Jane, understanding, tells him to "Go get 'em, Tiger". Spider-Man arrives at the scene, he looks at the decimated laboratory, to find the notes Connors had been working on, and finding the empty syringe. Realizing the worse had occurred, Spidey heads to the sewers. There he is attacked by a large creature that is revealed to be Dr. Connors himself, who has mutated into a large, lizard-like monster. The mutated Connors battles Spider-Man, and actually manages to defeat Spider-Man. More to come...... Category:Columbia Films Category:Marvel Comics Category:2011 Category:Movies